The New Kid
by snheetah
Summary: This new kid at school stands up to Miss Trunchbull!


**I don't own 'Matilda.' Some parts are a from the movie.**

* * *

Matilda got out of her father's car and approached her school. School was the only place where she felt welcome and appreciated rather than her family. She thought that school would be better if Miss Trunchbull wasn't there. While walking to the school field she spotted a girl that was sitting down on the school's steps reading a book. Matilda went to say 'hello.'

"Hello," Matilda said.

The girl looked up. She had a round face with big brown eyes, brown hair and white pearly teeth. "Hello," she said to Matilda, "how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," Matilda answered, "how about you?"

"I'm doing well. Just lost in my world of reading," the girl said as she showed Matilda the book.

"'Romeo and Juliette," Matilda said with a shock as she looked at the book. She had read it and loved it. At least she found someone that had the same intelligence as her. Not that she didn't have any good friends but she wanted someone that she could relate to.

"I love this book so much," the girl said, "its so romantic."

"Me too," Matilda said, "I read it and cried at the end."

"Shh," the girl said, "don't tell me. I'm not at the part yet."

"Oh sorry, I'm Matilda by the way," Matilda said as she stretched out her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Abigail," Abigail said as she shook Matilda's hand. "Going to the second grade. I hope the teacher is nice."

"Ms. Honey?" Matilda asked.

"That's the one."

"She is great," Matilda said, "she is so sweet. I went to her house one time. It was like a little dollhouse."

"That's so cool," Abigail said.

"Hey Matilda," a girl suddenly said as she approached them. She was wearing glasses and had black hair.

"Hey Lavender," Matilda said, "Abigail this is Lavender."

"Hey," Abigail said as she greeted Matilda's friend.

"We're playing jump rope, want to join us?" Lavender asked.

"Yes please," Abigail said as she got up from the stairs and went to play with them.

After taking turns of jump roping, the doors of the school flew open and the playground of laughing children went dead. A strong bulky woman made her way through the schoolyard, smacking the riding crop in one hand.

"Who is that?' Abigail asked.

"That's the school principle," a little blond girl that was Amanda Thripp told her, "Miss Trunchbull."

"Well part of her last name is right," Abigail said. She opened her book to the page that she was reading.

"What are you doing?" Lavender asked her, "you're not supposed to read when the Trunchbull is walking about."

"Oh no worries," Abigail said, "I just want to get to the exciting part of this book anyway."

"She'll put you in the Chokey," Matilda warned her.

"Wait," Abigail said, "so she has created a prison for children with a very wacky name? She can try to put me in there but I won't let her," she looked at the page and started to read.

After a few minutes the sun from the page that she was reading suddenly went black. Abigail looked up and saw that Miss Trunchbull was standing right at her. "Can I help you?" Abigail asked her.

"New meat?" Trunchbull asked her.

Abigail looked around her and saw that her new friends had run away. "Oh you were talking to me. I'm a new student, not a new meat."

There was a gasp in a group of girls.

"Don't correct me," Trunchbull told her, "what's that you're reading?"

"Oh this?" Abigail said, "this is a book written by William Shakespeare and its called 'Romeo and Juliette.'"

"Is it interesting?" Trunchbull asked her sarcastically.

"Very interesting it's about-" Abigail was saying.

"WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT IT'S ABOUT!" Trunchbull screamed at her. Spit flew to Abigail face.

Abigail slowly wiped the spit from her face. "What I care about is not getting sick from your filthy spit and what I don't care about is your yelling because you are not my mom. Thank goodness."

Trunchbull looked at her with anger.

There was a snicker from one child.

"When I come out to the schoolyard every single incompetent child pays attention to me!" the principle snapped.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Abigail said, "wow, you consider yourself a celebrity since you want all the children to pay attention to you? You're not even a good role model for them."

"Have you heard of the 'chokey?'"

"No. I'm a new _meat_ here remember?" Abigail said emphasizing the word 'meat.'

"Well that's where you'll be going if you continue to be an incompetent child!"

"So wait, what does this 'chokey' have inside?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Oh yes I would."

Trunchbull grabbed her by the arm but Abigail jerked back. "Please don't touch me," she said.

Trucnbull managed to grab her arm again but this time Abigail bit her. Trunchbull yelped.

"I told you not to touch me," Abigail told her, "and if do it a third time I'm going to do something that I don;t think you would want to see."

"You're an incompetent child."

"Do you think using the word 'incompetent' three times makes you smart?" Abigail told her waiting from Trunchbull to response. "Yeah right. Coming from the woman that created the word 'chokey.' What are you? Five years old?"

More children gasped while some other laughed out loud. Trunchbull was growing furious so she grabbed Abigail by the shirt collar and held her in the air.

"You throw me and I'll tell my dad! He's a lawyer!" Abigail yelled. She grabbed Trunchbull other hand and bit it down really hard. Trunchbull screamed as Abigail's teeth were sinking in her sking. Trunchbull shook her off and an 'o' shape formed on her hand.

"Seriously I will," Abigail said, "if you do anything to the other children, teachers, or me, I will tell my dad and he will sue you and you might end up in prison where you belong. With all the ghosts of the people that were once in that cell that died there of starvation."

"No, no, no," Trunchbull said with fright. "Please don't."

"Do you promise not to terrorize the children anymore?" Abigail asked her.

"Yes," Trunchbull nodded frantically.

"Do you promise to make these school lunches better? And how do I know this? Because every school has disgusting food," Abigail said.

"Yes."

"And do you promise that you will quit your job as soon as possible?"

"How soon?"

"Right about..." Abigail said as she looked at her watch. "NOW!" she whipped out a water gun from her backpack and began to squirt the Trunchbull like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly everyone joined in the fun. They threw their packed lunches at her.

Miss Trunchbull quickly got into her car and drove away as quickly as possible. The car stopped in the middle of the schoolyard.

"Everybody attack!" Abigail yelled as she ran towards Trunchbull with the swarm of kids right behind her. Trunchbull got out of the car and ran as quickly as she could out of sight. The schoolyard cheered as the never heard from Miss Trunchbull again.


End file.
